Goggling It Up
Goggling It Up is a HTFF episode. Plot At the park, The Prank Duo, Morton and Mix are planning their next prank on Pranky. Morton is setting the prank meanwhile Mix is doing his mixtures, when he finish it, a test tube fall and roll down to road. Velo, who just riding bicycle, get tripped by the tube and crashed into Lia. The parts of bicycle are falling over everywhere, The Prank Duo dodge it all easily, a head tube is about to impale Mix, Morton pushes him away but Mix ends up falling into rocky mountain. Mix suffers from several injuries yet still alive, then his head get blow by a rock. The screen goes black and heart rate monitor heard, Mix wakes up from unconscious and sees Morton and Emmy in front of him. They both feel relieved but in worry expression. Morton shows Mix his goggles that had been shatter, Mix is very upset and decides to buy the new one. At store, Mix is trying to find goggles that fit him whereas Morton is helping him but also playing around. Morton puts a goggles on him and shows to Mix, however, Mix just gives him a frustrating sign on him and shakes his head. Morton put the goggles back to its place and help him to find the fitting goggles. Pranky sees them through other aisle and has a brilliant thought, he pick an upside-down goggles up and change it into normal goggles. He then colors it with purple paint and puts it back on its place, as Morton pass by, Pranky quickly hide in pile of cans. Morton sees it and brings to Mix, Mix becomes so happy and buys it, Pranky is still hiding in pile of cans and snickering mischievously. The next day, The Prank Duo continue the plan while search their next victim, Pranky walks to them and just stands there. The Prank Duo laugh on him and the perfect time to pull a prank on him, they go behind the bush while Pranky still standing there. Morton is setting a prank and Mix is mixing the mixtures, meanwhile Pranky is just standing and eating banana. When they almost finish, Mix tries to grab one of test tubes but when Pranky pushes the remote button, Mix's vision turns into upside-down. He tries to grab the test tube but throws them away instead, the green mixture falls on Emmy's garden where Emmy and Stacy seen gardening. The mixture exploded into acid and the girls' bodies start to melt into puddles. The blue mixture splashes onto the windshield of Walter's truck, Walter turns on the windshield wiper to wipe it off only get sliced by the falling glass and the truck run out control. Squabbles, who happily waving on Soffie, get run over by Walter's truck and exploded. Another mixture falls onto cooler, Cuddles is seen drinking sodas and throws them away, he then unknowingly pick Mix's mixture and drink its all. He's feeling something strange, his body become itchy, his eyes turn red and bleeding, his mouth foaming, and finally his heart stop beating. He tries to call for help but unfortunately, his respiratory system stops working, causing him to collapse. Mix finally grabs the test tube and mixs it up, he then give the mixture to Morton. When Morton pours it into pie, the pie suddenly shake and blow up, The Prank Duo get burned and blinded. They all scream and run away, meanwhile Pranky laughs at their failure. At home, The Prank Duo being treated by Maxx, he's just gives them a disappointed look and leaves them alone in house. In the distance, Pranky seems know to defeat them and laughs. Next day, The Prank Duo walk around while look for Pranky. Pranky sees them and approaches, The Prank Duo ready to throw him pies but Mix throws the pie wrong direction. The pie slams on Pace's car, causing Pace get heart attack and his car crash on The Mole's car. The both cars explode into pieces. The pieces impaling characters around it, Pranky runs away while being chased by The Prank Duo, they almost catch them but Pranky pushes the remote button. Mix's vision turns into upside-down again and gets hit by several sign poles. Mix gets dizzy and knocks the ladder, Flaky is seen cleaning window and holding it as the ladder fall. Her arms can't hold the window longer and she fall on the ground, splattering everywhere. Mix tries to find his partner back while avoids troubles. Morton is chasing Pranky, however, realize that he's on the road, some cars almost hit him and Morton avoids it all. Inside the Willow Bunny gift shop, Maxx is seen looking at box of goggles and Sarcasm is just waiting. Maxx shakes his head several until Sarcasm shows him the right goggles, Toothy sees a chaos on the town and tells them but his head get smashed by a tire that pushes him against table. Morton still avoids the cars until he got run over by a van. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Under Construction